The Day Before Yesterday
by Penman Specialist
Summary: Switches between the story of a group of survivors in Southeast Michigan and Northern Ohio, and the adventures of the Halls, Brian, Laura, and Jason. Also, minorly, the pollitical side by President Gorrell.


"Get IN here, you stupid Buckeyes!" yelled Allen West, fullback for the UVM Wolverines. Also studying for a meteorology major. This one guy, Jack Hall, thought this North Atlantic thing could send them into an Ice Age. Why was this going through his head?

_Because it's happening, idiot! _He scolded himself. Now he had to convince everyone to get under the stadium tunnel to escape the mass hail. The African American was the last in.

"Whoa, dude, major hail." A spiky-haired, very pale-skinned guy sat down next to him in the tunnel's neck. His tattoo in blood red Letters, and around his neck, read _Erik_.

"Great job, Wolverine. When're we going to escape the rain?" remarked a scrawny-looking man in the corner as the dank smell of player sweat and moisture, added to the clatter of hail, got near unbearable.

"And who might you be, Buckeye?" There was bad blood between Michigan and Ohio, everyone knew it.

The man walked over and shook his hand. "Robert Heald, paeleo-meteorologist and a Buckeye grad. Class of 93'."

"Good to meet you." But his unease was obvious. Caucasian Buckeye...

"Worked with Jack Hall once. Wish he was here." Allen, of course, completely agreed, but he didn't let that on.

Three people ran in to join the growing crowd, and actually getting in the small circle with the punk, Rob, and Allen. Dripping on the cold cement floor, they formed an informal circle of command.

A newcomer with a long, tall, and curved figure spoke up. "It's getting crazy out there!" Her name was Donna, a possible actress/author and Allen's girlfriend.

The Latino spoke up, "My FBI contacts from the old days say the government is giving little attention to this as a worldwide crisis. It's if just another hurricane struck." He was Fenton Contreras, ex-FBI and Head of Security at the "Big House", Michigan's stadium.

"Rob said something about rain..." Rob glared at him. _What? _Allen thought. _Pardon me for alerting everyone of our situation. _

The last one was a Japanese-American, young and athletic but wiry. Jin Osaka was his name, Michigan's kicker and Allen's friend. "We'll have to get to higher ground within the stadium in case hail doesn't let up."

"If it does, we go to Detroit, and break into the RenSen." The giant hotel/entertainment/business area was the tallest place in the Detroit Area.

"Wha- dudes, you're talking criminal here." Erik spoke up.

"No, we're talking life-or-death. Oh right, you want death." Shot Rob.

"Quiet!" Everyone in the tunnel silenced as Fenton's voice boomed. "No quarrels. Okay, people, we are working on a plan. We must move fast. Someone safely check the hail. We must be ready to jettison to RenSen pronto. Anyone without car keys, cram into a UVM bus, anyone wanting to help lead, let's move!"

"Forgive me sir, but understand that illegal immigration between both states is not a problem. It is location." Said Mexican President Alcala.

"My people can not, forgive me, move into a frozen land!" US President Gorrell yelled back.

"Sirs, we have received word from South China, the closest thing to a world power left in the East. They remark few survivors." The map that was digitally displayed on the US Command Tent showed only Africa, South China and Southeast Asia as survivors along with Mexico, South America, and Australia.

"The problem, sir, is clear. You need land." Alcala leaned in. "You prepared to fight for it?"

Jack and Sam Hall scanned the area with a thermal remote and radar. Brian piped up from the Jeep, where Laura, Jason and he were huddled. "You do realize the chance of re-heating Texas or finding any survivors are 1 in a billion"? And I used OR!"

"Well, remember what you said last time." Laughed Sam.

"Theoretically, if we heat one river, the Missippi, then the ice walls in the Missouri and other small rivers would break and then we'd have overflowed rivers. They'd grow, but we'd have more circulating, and, warming water. That would flow to the Pacific. In eventuality the moisture carried by the gradually warming rivers would help the temperature, and at least begin melting ice or bring a warm climate back, when the N. Atlantic Current is re-heated, it'll bring a temperate climate." He paused, looking at the reading while the other stared at him slack-jawed.

"It's quite simple, really." He moved on over an ice edge that was once a mountain top.

"Where's Sean?" The college student who had been so kind to them in Manhattan still hadn't found his brother and was now a Troop Leader in a search-and-rescue mission, as granted by President Gorrell for his efforts.

"You know, the Northwest/Midwest area, trying to find his brother."

"Oh." Laura's face fell. Although they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, he was as close to her as...Brian? Maybe between Brian and Sam.

Jack came back over the ridge. "Bad news, guys."


End file.
